The Perfect Little Girl and the Monster
by Blue-sama
Summary: Kairi was the best child anyone could ask her, and was loved by everyone. Her life was perfect until one fateful night, when Riku kidnapped her, stealing her away from her home and family.


**Kingdom Hearts:**

_The Perfect Little Girl and the Monster_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a perfect little girl named Kairi. She lived in a small village, and everyone loved her. She was beautiful, kind, and she did anything that anyone asked of her without question. Her parents adored her because of it, and she had many friends. When her parents told her to clean the house, she did it without raising her voice. When her friends told her to do things for them, she would do them without batting an eyelash. So lived the perfect little girl in the village. 

One day, however, a monster came to the village. His name was Riku. At first, he just wanted a young maiden he could devour on his way through the world. When he found the perfect little girl, though, he desired her more than any other maiden he had ever laid eyes on. Kairi was beautiful, a delicate rose placed among common daisies. He wanted her, and he couldn't do without her. So, in the dark of the night, he stole her from her bed, flying away in the darkness, taking her back to his lair.

But Riku was a monster, and monsters have never been able to properly care for delicate maidens. In his anger and confusion, he caged her in the small cage he used for the girls he ate. Before she could start the screaming and crying he so hated - for he did not know the perfect little girl would do no such thing - he hurt her in violent ways, almost destroying the precious flower. He realized what he had done, and became afraid. What if she hated him now? What if she refused to be near him now? She was his flower... He could not be without her.

When the perfect little girl awoke from her forced sleep, she was not afraid of the monster. He was afraid, confused, curious, and angry, but she was none of these things.

"Monster... How should I feel?" she asked in her small, angelic voice. He fell more in love with the perfect little girl, and knew in a heartbeat what he wanted, more than anything. He grabbed her hands, so small compared to his monster hands, and looked her in her eyes.

"You should love me," he said in a soft voice, "Love me... That's all I ask for."

"I will love you then, Monster," she responded with a small smile. Riku knew at that moment he would never be happier. He would be the happiest thing alive... as long as he had her love.

---

Years passed, and Kairi grew into a woman, still at the Riku's side, still loving him, as he had requested. As nature cannot change easily, he was still a monster, still taking maidens and eating them to fill himself, but it was less and less, with his perfect little girl at his side. He loved her, a stronger love that he could have ever imagined.

One day, while the monster was out, the perfect little girl - who was now a woman - walked in the forest, looking for herbs. During her walk, she came upon a handsome prince bathing in the river. She had known the monster for years, but she had never seen anything like this. He was beautiful, young, and his face looked like it was carved into a permanent smile. She could not help but linger, even though she knew the monster would be displeased if he ever found out.

The prince finished his bath, and she was discovered by him. He was not angry or afraid like the monster was. He laughed happily and asked her to walk with him. Without a second thought, she said yes.

They spent the afternoon strolling and conversing, laughing and joking. When the sky turned crimson, however, she panicked. The monster would be home soon! What would he do if she was not there? The prince seemed to understand, and walked with her back to the monster's lair, to make sure she got there safe.

They got to the monster's lair, and she stopped, turned, and faced him, her face in a frown. He was confused, and got off his horse to speak to her easily.

"Prince... How should I feel?" she asked, her brow wrinkled in concern. He raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said happily, grinning easily at her, "They're your feelings, aren't they? Well? How do you feel?"

Her mouth was open in shock. It was unthinkable! Everyone had told her what to do, how to feel. It was what she expected her whole life! And now this man came, and told her she could feel whatever she wanted? She stood there for a long time, her face scrunched in concentration. After the sun had barely slipped beyond the horizon, she smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"My prince... My Sora... I think I love you," she said, a genuine smile on her face.

Unfortunately, just as she said this, Riku returned, hearing every word she spoke. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was twisted into a snarl. How could she? She had told him she loved him for years! How could she go back on that now? He turned his heated gaze to the man who had stolen her from him, and he knew what he had to do. He had to kill him, it was simple! He would kill this prince, and then Kairi would love him again. Love only him...

Sora knew what was going to happen, and he pulled out his sword to duel the monster. During their walk, she had explained how she had been kidnapped and living with such a monster for years, and now that they were in love, he was determined to save her.

A battle is a battle, no matter how you word it. There is a victor, and there is a loser. This time, as most stories go, the hero, the victor, the champion was the handsome prince. The monster fell, bleeding, and watched the beautiful maiden he had called his own for years now. What had changed...?

"I... I thought you loved me..." he said weakly, his voice small and hoarse. More bleed flowed, and he felt his life slip away faster and faster.

Kairi, the perfect little girl, bit her lip, looking at the monster with pity and guilt. She dared a glance at her true love, before daintily gliding over to the monster, kneeling next to him. The dying creature smiled, shakily holding out his hand for her to grab. She did so, and the two looked at each other for a long time, her face stony cold, and his face full of love for his maiden. Finally, she shook her head, and smiled.

"I lied," she said, dropping his hand and standing up, running to the arms of her beloved. His eyes widened as he watched them get on the noble steed of the prince and ride away, as he continued to die.

Perhaps the perfect little girl wasn't so perfect after all.

_**fin.**_

* * *


End file.
